


Effeuiller la Marguerite || Anne with an E

by MlleRitournelle



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley in Denial, Anne with an E (TV): Season 03, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode Remix, F/M, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Protective Gilbert Blythe, Stubborn Anne Shirley, What-If
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleRitournelle/pseuds/MlleRitournelle
Summary: Gilbert n'a pas invité Winifred à la foire du comté, tandis qu'Anne se prépare pour le grand jour, elle réalise quelque chose à propos de Gilbert. Que va-t-il se passer à la Foire du Comté et à la Danse du Barn ?réécriture de l'épisode 6 de la saison 3(English version available, check my works!)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Le déni est une chose tenace

C’était une belle matinée, à Green Gables, Matthew était dans son potager en train de déterrer ses légumes, tandis qu’Anne était avec Marilla dans la cuisine, en train de préparer des pâtisseries.

L’adolescente ne faisait que d’éternuer, son nez était rouge, signifiant qu’elle traînait son rhume depuis un moment, elle éternua un grand coup en étouffant le bruit dans son tablier.

« Ma parole, j’ai senti la maison trembler.», dit Marilla qui se tenait à côté d’elle, « Où en étais-je ? », elle alla à la cuisinière pour surveiller la cuisson.

« Un rhume au début des vacances d’été, c’est immoral.», déclara la jeune rousse avec une voix nasillarde.

« Ainsi que le papotage quand un ruban rouge est en jeu. », rétorqua la femme au chignon d’un ton un peu sévère.

Mais Anne répondit déterminée, « Mais seule une pneumonie pourrait tuer mon intérêt pour la cuisine ce matin. Je suis déterminée à faire la fierté de Mary demain.», puis elle inspira un grand coup, « Bien sûr, les gâteaux ont la manie d’être mauvais quand on veut qu’ils soient bons. »

« Commence par ne pas éternuer dans la pâte. », conseilla la femme âgée toujours aussi sérieuse, « Essaye de ne pas me distraire. Ces feuilletés à la prune doivent être fameux, pas infâmes »

La jeune fille regarda Marilla, « Tu n’as rien à craindre, Marilla, tu remportes le prix dans ta catégorie chaque année. Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux si Green Gables raflaient tout ? »

La vieille femme lui sourit, puis Anne ajouta aussitôt, « Tes feuilletés à la prune, mon gâteau de Mary et Matthew… », Cette dernière ne put terminer sa phrase et éternua à nouveau dans son tablier, quant à Marilla, surprise à nouveau, elle la fixa en grimaçant.

Au moment où Marilla allait dire quelque chose, « Ah, d’ailleurs j’avais besoin que tu me rendre un service aujourd’hui, j’espère que tu n’es pas trop malade pour-»

Elles entendirent, quelqu’un s’écrier, « Houa !! »

« Bonté divine, qu’est-ce que c’était ?! », s’exclama la femme au chignon tout en se précipitant vers l’extérieur de la maison.

Anne étant surprise également allait rejoindre Marilla, mais par maladresse elle fit tomber une bouteille sur le plancher, « Oh…non. La vanille ! »

Pendant ce temps, la femme âgée arriva dehors à toute vitesse, « Matthew ! Est-ce que ca va ? », elle vit son frère à genoux dans son potager, tenant un énorme radis, « Mon dieu. », constata-t-elle aussitôt avec le sourire.

Jerry arriva au même moment, « Oh, M. Cuthbert c’est le plus gros radis que j’ai jamais vu ! »

« Je pense que ton ami Jack se fera recaler cette année. », déclara Marilla, son frère sourit aussitôt fièrement à cette remarque.

Dans la demeure, après avoir nettoyé les débris de verre, Anne alla dans le garde manger, à la recherche d’une autre bouteille de vanille, paniquée elle fouilla les étagères, « Oh, pitié, pitié, pitié… »

Puis après quelques secondes de recherches, « Oh…oui ! », chuchota-t-elle, elle tomba sur un petit flacon, avec comme étiquette, _« Meilleure Vanille »,_ elle fut tellement soulagée, qu’elle déposa un baiser sur le flacon, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire éternuer par la suite.

Au même moment à la maison Blythe et Lacroix, Sebastian s’essayait au tricot dans sa chambre, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, sa fille étant à proximité dans son berceau.

Quand tout à coup Gilbert rentra dans la chambre, « Je crois que j’ai fait une erreur. »

« Tu veux dire le porridge de ce matin ? », répondit Bash sur un ton moqueur.

« J’apprécie toujours ces remarques sur ma cuisine, mais… je me demandais si j'aurais dû inviter Winifred à la foire. Je crois qu’il aurait été d’usage de le faire. », Se soucia le jeune homme.

« Sans parler d’usage. Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? », demanda le jeune père en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, je lui avais parlé de la foire l’autre fois, puis allant d’un sujet à un autre, j’ai oublié. »

« Tu as oublié, hein ? », demanda Sebastian en riant.

« Il n’y a rien d’amusant, elle était d’accord pour me rendre visite, et je n’ai pas saisi cette chance. J’ai juste oublié.»

« Alors… Ca veut dire que ça devient sérieux entre toi et Winnie ? »

Gilbert fit une petite grimace à cette remarque, « Oh…non. Elle est facile à vivre. Je veux dire… Je l’aime bien. », Rectifia-t-il en jetant un œil à Bash.

« Moi, je n’aurais pas oublié d’inviter ta mère. », déclara le jeune père en regardant sa fille.

« J’étais juste… je pensais à d’autres choses. », Dit-il en s’asseyant au bord du lit.

« Tu auras bien d’autres occasions de ne pas oublier. Mais ce que je comprends maintenant, c’est que tu n’as aucune excuse pour ne pas m’accompagner demain à la foire? », Bash eut un large sourire en disant cela.

« Tu n’y vas pas avec les Cuthbert ? », demanda le jeune brun interloqué.

« J’aimerais que l’on soit en famille si possible, et puis… je ne pourrais pas toujours être avec les Cuthbert, ils participent à différents concours. Un homme noir qui se balade seul à la foire, parmi des blancs, ai-je besoin d’en dire davantage? », Déclara-t-il sarcastique.

« Je crois que je vienne avec toi ou non, ça ne changera rien à cela, malheureusement. »

« Mais… », Sebastian désigna Delphine, « Regarde-là, c’est elle qui le demande, tu ne vas pas lui dire non ? », Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

« Si c’est elle qui le demande, j’y réfléchirai… », Déclara Gilbert avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

À Green Gables, Anne était toujours aux fourneaux, elle allait vérifier la cuisson de son gâteau en se dirigeant vers le poêle, quand Marilla s’approcha d’elle pour voir.

« Non ! Ne les touche pas ! », S’exclama la jeune rousse.

« Oh, eh bien pardonne-moi de vouloir… », Répondit la femme au chignon vexée.

« Je suis désolée, Marilla, mais je veux gagner parce que je l’aurais mérité. », déclara la jeune fille tout en reniflant du nez.

Marilla regarda fièrement l’adolescente déposer ses gâteaux tout chauds sur la table.

Quand soudain, Anne regarda tristement ses gâteaux, une larme roula sur ses joues.

« Ca me paraît très bien. », dit aussitôt la femme au chignon confuse.

La jeune rousse fit un petit rire nerveux avec quelques sanglots dans la voix, « C’est parfait. », puis elle ajouta en regardant Marilla, « J’aurais tellement aimé que Mary voie ça. Tu sais, je n’avais jamais encore rien fait de parfait. »

La vieille femme la tapota sur l’épaule, « Je suis sûre qu’elle sourit depuis le paradis. »

Tout à coup Marilla se rappela d’une chose, elle a été cherché quelque chose dans le salon, « Oh… Tout à l’heure je voulais te demander si tu pouvais… », Puis elle revint dans la cuisine, « …apporter ceci à Sebastian. », Elle montra alors à Anne, une magnifique pièce de tricot, cela ressemblait à un gilet, il y avait quelques fleurs faites au crochet, « J’aimerais beaucoup que Delphine le porte demain, c’est sa première Foire du Comté après tout. »

Anne s’alarma aussitôt, « Oh non, non, Marilla, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Et puis j’ai un rhume, je ne veux pas le transmettre à Delphine. »

« Tu n’auras pas besoin de voir Delphine. Tu le donneras à Sebastian ou bien Gilbert.»

« Qu’il me voie comme…Je veux dire, non, non, non ! », paniqua la jeune rousse.

« Très bien, très bien… Je n’aurais pas le temps de le faire moi-même, alors il faut espérer que Sebastian aura l’idée de nous visiter aujourd’hui. Sinon je le verrai demain lorsque nous irons ensemble à la foire. »

« Oh nous allons à la foire avec Sebastian et Delphine ? », s’exclama la jeune fille tout à coup plus excitée par l’idée.

« Et peut-être même Gilbert aussi, tu sais s’il y vient ? »

« Comment le saurais-je. », répondit Anne fermement.

« Quand tu auras fini, j’aimerais que dans une ou deux heures tu ailles chercher le linge que j’ai étendu dehors. »

« Je le… », La jeune fille éternua un grand coup, elle put heureusement enfouir encore sa tête dans son tablier, « …ferais, Marilla. »

« Bonté divine, un peu plus et tu éternuais sur le gâteau. C’est finalement une bonne chose que tu n’ailles pas voir Sebastian. », Sur ces mots Marilla quitta la cuisine, laissant une Anne plus épuisée que jamais par ses éternuements.

En début d’après-midi, Gilbert était en train de seller son cheval dans la grange, tandis que Sebastian se tenait à ses côtés, « Tiens donne ça à Marilla, j’aimerais la remercier pour tout ce qu’elle a fait ces dernières semaines pour moi. »

« La confiture de Mary ? »

« J’ai essayé d’en faire, j’espère que ça ne sera pas trop infâme.»

Le jeune brun commençait à partir, quand Bash ajouta, « Oh, et surtout n’oublie pas de demander à Marilla si demain nous venons les chercher ou pas ? »

Gilbert répondit sarcastique, « Eh bien, c’est pour ça que j’y vais non ? », puis il partit en direction de Green Gables.

Anne avait fini ses tâches en cuisine depuis quelques temps. Elle s’apprêtait maintenant à retirer le linge qui avait séché dehors toute la matinée, elle avait un panier en osier à la main, elle paraissait encore plus mal au point que tout à l’heure, avec un nez gonflé et rouge.

Elle s’arrêta entre les deux cordes à linge et posa alors le panier à ses pieds, elle allait commencer à retirer l’immense drap étendu devant elle, quand elle entendit une voix familière, puis le bruit d’un cheval se déplaçant au trot.

« Merci Jerry », dit la voix au loin.

Pas de doute possible, c’était la voix de Gilbert. Elle passa alors la tête légèrement, puis aperçut Jerry qui en effet refermait la barrière.

Soudain, elle vit Gilbert, se déplaçant fièrement sur son cheval, il portait une petite veste marron, ses boucles brunes volaient à cause d’une légère brise, et il avait surtout le menton haut. Peut-être était-ce son état de santé qui lui jouait des tours, mais son arrivé lui paraissait si gracieuse.

Le jeune brun stoppa son cheval au pied d’un arbre et l’attacha à un piquet en bois. Anne observait toujours les faits et gestes du jeune homme, qui n’était qu’à quelques pas d’elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais chacun de ses gestes lui paraissaient si gracieux, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, comme si elle était extrêmement concentrée sur ce qu’elle faisait.

Et puis soudain, elle renifla, son nez la démangeait, une envie d’éternuer se fit ressentir, elle tenta de se retenir, mais cela à empirer les choses. Il ne fallait pas que Gilbert s’aperçoive de sa présence. Mais quand elle éternua finalement, avec une immense puissance, on l’entendit dans tout Green Gables. Alors bien évidemment, cela n’avait pas pu échapper aux oreilles de Gilbert, qui tourna la tête vers les cordes à linge.

La jeune rousse était au plus profond des désespoirs, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela arrive au pire moment ? Heureusement un immense drap la cachait, ce qui empêcha le jeune brun de l’apercevoir. Elle n’osait même plus faire le moindre mouvement, il ne fallait pas qu’il la voit, s’il la voyait, ça serait… si humiliant ! Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, enfin peut être à cause de son nez rouge écarlate, ou même de ses yeux qui commençaient à être injectés de sang à force d’éternuer encore et encore. Voilà c’était ça, il ne devait pas la voir avec cette apparence, elle ne permettrait à personne de la voir dans cet état, et ça n’avait aucun rapport avec Gilbert Blythe.

Alors elle resta cachée derrière le drap, évitant de faire le moindre mouvement, il n’allait sans doute pas rester longtemps, il repartirait aussitôt. D’ailleurs pourquoi était-il venu ?

Avant de rentrer dans la demeure, le jeune homme jeta encore un coup d’œil vers le linge étendu, il vit alors une silhouette qui se dessinait derrière le grand drap, le soleil n’étant pas clément avec Anne, mettait bien en évidence sa silhouette, et les deux tresses qu’il pouvait distinguer ne pouvait pas le tromper, c’était Anne, et cette idée le fit sourire.

Quand il ouvrit finalement la porte, il vit Marilla qui était en train de dresser ses feuilletés aux prunes.

« Bonjour, Miss Cuthbert. »

Celle-ci sursauta quand elle entendit son nom, elle était tellement concentrée dans sa tâche, qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu rentrer.

« Oh, Gilbert ! Quel bon vent t’amènes ? Oh laisse-moi devinez c’est Sebastian qui t’envoies ? »

« Eh bien oui, Bash m’a donné ceci, il voulait vous l’offrir. », dit-il en déposant le pot de confiture sur la table, « Oh et puis, il se demandait si demain il fallait que l’on vienne vous chercher ou bien si vous veniez nous chercher ? »

« Oh eh bien, nous viendrons, notre charrette étant plus grande. Alors tu viens aussi ? »

« Oui, je crois que Bash y tenait. », répondit-il en riant.

« J’allais oublier ! Attends deux minutes, je dois aller chercher quelque chose. »

Gilbert acquiesça simplement et resta seul dans la cuisine, puis il aperçut un beau gâteau qui reposait sur le coin de la table.

Quand Marilla revint avec le vêtement en question, elle le surprit, regardant le gâteau, « Je voulais que Delphine le mette demain si Sebastian est d’accord, je l’ai fini hier. », elle lui présenta alors le petit gilet qu’il récupéra alors aussitôt.

Voyant l’attention de Gilbert sur le gâteau, la femme âgée ne put s’empêcher de déclarer, « Il est beau n’est-ce pas ? Anne était si fière tout à l’heure, Mary aussi le serait. », Fit-elle en souriant.

« Oh, c’est Anne qui a fait ça ? », demanda le jeune homme songeur.

« Eh bien oui, elle espère bien remporter le ruban rouge dans sa catégorie demain. »

« Anne ne vise jamais une seconde place. », déclara-t-il en riant et se grattant la tête, ce qui fit sourire Marilla.

Anne s’impatientait toujours debout derrière l’immense drap, elle se demandait s’il faisait exprès de s’éterniser aussi longtemps. Puis une pensée lui vint, peut-être la cherchait-il ? Non, il n’y avait aucune raison de penser ça.

Dans quelques minutes, il allait sortir, et elle pourrait enfin reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Tout à coup, une voix l’alerta.

« Bonne journée, Miss Cuthbert, saluez Anne et M. Cuthbert de ma part. »

Marilla acquiesça et rentra dans la maison en faisant un dernier signe de la main au jeune homme.

Au moment où il était en train de détacher son cheval du piquet en bois, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, c’était le même que tout à l’heure, alors ce dernier se retourna.

La jeune rousse se maudissait comme jamais, alors qu’elle observait Gilbert qui s’apprêtait à partir, c’était comme si elle avait encore perdu tout contrôle, et que son corps la rappelait à l’ordre. Son éternuement fit un vacarme encore plus énorme que tout à l’heure.

Il était certain maintenant que le jeune homme avait beaucoup moins de doute sur la localisation du bruit, alors il jeta encore un œil vers les cordes à linge, là où il avait pu apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune fille. Soudain une violente brise se fit sentir et sur son passage souleva l’immense drap qui cachait Anne jusque maintenant.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, elle eut à peine le temps de réagir que c’était trop tard, le jeune brun l’avait vu. Elle vit tout de suite un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage de celui-ci à l’instant même où il eut les yeux sur elle.

Le jeune homme se contenta de la saluer de loin, et Anne l’imita à son tour avec une immense gêne. Pendant que Gilbert montait sur son cheval, elle tenta de garder bonne figure en exécutant finalement la tâche qui lui avait été confié. Elle commença alors à détendre le grand drap et le déposa dans la panière à linge. Elle jeta un bref coup d’œil vers le jeune brun, qui n’était pas encore parti, puis soudain celui-ci la surprise en lui jetant un bref regard à son tour, elle détourna alors les yeux immédiatement.

L’adolescent prit les rênes de son cheval et partit au galop. Une fois encore la jeune fille ne put s’empêcher de le regarder partir tout en continuant sa tâche. Elle avait la bouche entre ouverte, elle était encore une fois trop concentrée sur ce qu’elle regardait. Tout à coup ses pensées furent bouleversées par l’intervention de Marilla.

« Eh bien tu en mets du temps pour décrocher ce linge ? Tu veux que je termine pour que tu te reposes ? », Demanda la femme au chignon qui paraissait un peu soucieuse.

La jeune rousse se sentit affreusement gênée, elle avait eu l’impression d’avoir été surprise à faire quelque chose de mal, « Ma-Marilla, non, non, je finis. »

« Bien, mais va un peu te reposer après ça, veux-tu ? Tu devras être en forme demain pour la foire, en plus nous partons plus tôt pour prendre Sebastian, Delphine et Gilbert. »

Cette nouvelle affola cette dernière, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, « Mais..Mais il n’y pas assez de place pour tout le monde dans la charrette ? »

« Bien sûr que si… »

« Et le gâteau ? Marilla, je-je ne peux pas me permettre de l’abîmer. »

« Eh bien, si jamais il n’y a pas de place pour ton gâteau, on s’y prendra autrement. Tu n’auras qu’à monter avec Gilbert dans sa charrette si tu as si peur pour ton gâteau. »

« Mais, ça-ça n’a vraiment aucune sens ! », s’exclama-t-elle en partant avec le linge dans les bras, laissant la femme au chignon complètement perplexe par sa réaction.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune fille était dans sa chambre, elle s’était un peu passé de l’eau sur le visage, elle devait après cela se reposer un peu, mais elle n’en fut pas capable. Elle savait bien qu’elle avait dit à Marilla qu’il était hors de question qu’elle rende visite à qui que ce soit aujourd’hui, mais il fallait à tout prix, qu’elle rende visite à son amie Diana.

Alors avec la plus grande discrétion, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, puis marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans le corridor, pour éviter de faire craquer le plancher. Car si Marilla la voyait c’est sûr qu’elle la persuaderait de rester et qu’en plus de cela elle ne perdrait pas une occasion de la mettre face à ses contradictions.

Quand elle descendit, elle vit la femme âgée qui était en train maintenant de préparer le dîner de ce soir. Cette dernière était de dos, alors Anne eut l’opportunité de se faufiler sans qu’elle la remarque.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune rousse se retrouvait dans la chambre de son amie à se lamenter. Elle s’allongea sur le lit de cette dernière. Quant à la jeune brune, elle faisait visiblement l’inventaire de ses robes pour savoir laquelle d’entre elles Anne pourrait porter demain.

« C’était atroce. Je ne m’étais jamais sentie aussi embarrassée. », Déclara Anne qui était au plus profond du désespoir.

Ce qui amusa la jeune brune, « Je peux penser à plusieurs autres exemples. Et depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que Gilbert Blythe pense ?»

Celle-ci se redressa, elle allait encore éternuer, quand Diana se précipita pour lui tendre un mouchoir.

La jeune rousse éternua un grand coup, et répondit enfin, « Ca m’est égal ! Pourquoi m’a-t-il surprise dans un état aussi désastreux ? Alors que lui au contraire, avait l’air de sortir tout droit des pages d’un roman. »

Anne semblait ailleurs, puis elle dit d’un air rêveur, « Il a un si beau menton. Je ne l’avais jamais remarqué avant. »

« Un si beau menton ? », rétorqua Diana avec un sourire taquin.

« Oui. », répondit-elle dans un petit murmure tout en s’allongeant sur le ventre.

« Choisis. Porter une robe spéciale demain fera des merveilles à ton âme tourmentée. On ne sait jamais qui tu vas rencontrer à la foire? »

« Gilbert… Nous y allons ensemble demain matin. », Dit-elle soucieuse.

« Tu veux dire, juste toi et Gilbert ? »

« Oh… non, non. C’est Marilla, elle voulait accompagner Sebastian et Delphine demain, et puis… apparemment, Gilbert viendra également. »

« Au fait pourquoi était-il venu chez toi ? »

« Je n’en sais rien, Sebastian l’avait peut être envoyé. »

« Ou bien il voulait seulement te voir. », Déclara Diana en souriant.

« Hmm. », fit Anne sceptique.

« Comme quand un garçon fait un détour pour te raccompagner, même si c’est formellement interdit. », la jeune brune pensait incontestablement à Jerry en disant cela.

« Dieu te bénisse, oh grande Diana, mais de quoi parles-tu ? », rétorqua la jeune rousse confuse.

«Euh, tu te souviens quand Cole a dit, qu’il pensait que Gilbert avait un faible pour toi ? », demanda son amie avec un petit sourire, essayant subtilement de changer de sujet.

« Ce n’est pas vrai… », Répondit la jeune rousse en ricanant et en se redressant, « Ca pourrait être vrai ? », l’interrogea-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Tout à coup une voix de petite fille se fit entendre, « Je m’appelle Diana Barry. », c’était Minnie May qui était cachée dans une armoire, elle avait enfilée une robe qui appartenait à sa sœur ainée, elle sortit de l’armoire et poursuivit, « Je ne veux pas partir et finir mes études à Paris ! »

Diana leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en voyant sa petite sœur sortir, tout en continuant à sélectionner des robes pour son amie.

« Je mets toujours mes pieds dans le plat avec Gilbert. Toujours. », déclara Anne contrariée.

Minnie May continuait l’imitation de sa sœur, « Paris est tellement ennuyeux, tout comme moi. »

« La seule fois où je n’ai pas été maladroite, c’était pendant le cours de danse, parce que je n’ai pas pu dire un mot, c’était des sentiments très confus. », déclara-t-elle pensive.

« Des sentiments ? Raconte. », Dit la jeune brune avec le sourire, tout en testant si les robes qu’elle avait sélectionné correspondait au teint de la jeune rousse.

« C’était comme si un voile…suspendu à ma conscience…était soudain retiré…et j’étais Elizabeth Bennet dansant avec M. Darcy.», réalisa-t-elle songeuse.

Diana sourit en entendant cela.

« Chaque fois que nos mains se touchaient, c’était… Et je sais qu’il l’a senti aussi. Parce que ses yeux avaient… », Elle ne parvint à finir sa phrase, toujours aussi rêveuse.

« Je suis en train de lire un livre sur des montres. », interrompit encore Minnie May qui tenait le livre que Jerry avait offert à Diana, elle se mit à imiter le bruit d’un monstre, « Grrrr ! Grrrr ! Grrrr ! »

Sa sœur aînée perdit patience aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers elle, et lui prit le livre des mains pour le cacher sous une couverture, « Minnie May, sors de ma chambre ! », ce que fit l’enfant aussitôt tout en ricanant.

Pendant ce temps Anne était toujours en train de faire son monologue, elle s’agitait sur le lit, puis s’allongea sur le dos, « Ses yeux ! C’est ce que Ruby a remarqué quand je lui ai parlé du tableau d’affichage. Lorsque nous dansions il m’a regardé comme si… », Elle inspira simplement, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

Diana voyant son amie en plein questionnement, s’installa à ses côtés, avec prudence elle commença à dire, « Anne, je vais te poser une question. Ne sois pas vexée, et répond-moi avec sincérité. »

La jeune rousse regarda son amie avec attention, puis la jeune brune demanda, « As-tu un faible pour Gilbert ? »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, Anne se redressa pour éternuer dans son mouchoir, mais elle réalisa en cet instant que peut-être…


	2. Il m’aime…

Quand Anne revint à Green Gables, c’était la fin d’après-midi. Avec encore la plus grande discrétion, elle essaya de se faufiler dans la maison sans qu’on la voit, elle emprunta alors la porte menant dans le salon.

Malheureusement, pour la jeune fille, Matthew était là, assis dans un fauteuil, bouquinant un livre.

« Tiens, je croyais que tu te reposais dans ta chambre ? », dit Matthew innocemment, mais ce dernier fut surtout surpris de la voir arriver avec une robe à la main, et avec des rubans dans les cheveux.

« Oh, Matthew, je… En réalité j’étais chez Diana, pour… », Répondit-elle en jetant un œil à la robe bleu ciel qu’elle tenait entre ses bras.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? », essaya-t-il de demander sans savoir comment finir sa question, il fit des gestes avec son index vers sa chevelure, il faisait apparemment référence à ses rubans enroulés dans ses cheveux.

« Oh ça… C’est Diana qui m’a prêté ses rubans, et c’est elle aussi qui a enroulé les rubans dans mes cheveux, je n’avais jamais essayé de me faire des boucles. »

« Ces rubans, cette coiffure, c’est pour demain ? », demanda naïvement le vieil homme.

« Bien sûr que non, c’est pour avoir de belles boucles demain matin, je dormirais seulement une nuit avec les rubans. », expliqua-t-elle en riant, elle savait bien que celui-ci était très peu intéressé par ces coquetteries. Et ce n’est pas avec Marilla qu’il aurait entendu parler de ça.

« Oh, je vois. », rétorqua-t-il simplement, les yeux un peu perdus, même s’il ne comprenait pas bien ces choses, il savait qu’elles étaient importantes pour Anne.

La jeune rousse déclara d’un ton soucieux, « Mais, Ma-Marilla ne doit pas savoir que j’étais chez Diana, est-ce que cela peut rester entre nous, Matthew ? »

« Elle se demandera d’où vient cette robe. », répondit le vieil homme pragmatique.

Tout à coup Marilla entra dans le salon, « Eh bien que se passe-t-il ici ? Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure. »

La jeune rousse fut si paniquée, qu’elle balbutia, « Oh Ma-Marilla ! Euh, Diana me l’a apporté ! », Et puis très vite elle grimpa les marches de l’escalier pour se rendre à l’étage.

Matthew lança un regard à sa sœur, il était tout aussi confus que celle-ci.

Le lendemain matin, les Cuthbert s’étaient levés aux aurores, ils s’étaient tous vêtus élégamment pour cette journée, qui était en quelque sorte l’événement de l’année.

Matthew essayait tant bien que mal d’arranger ses cheveux devant son miroir, puis une fois prêt il alla polir son radis afin qu’il soit parfait pour le concours.

Tandis que Marilla choisissait avec soin ses plus beaux feuilletés à la prune, pour les placer le plus délicatement possible dans son panier en osier.

Anne était particulièrement excitée à la perspective de cette journée, elle était encore dans sa chambre devant son miroir à défaire ses rubans, voir ses cheveux avoir des boucles si ravissante la comblait de joie. Mais la jeune fille était aussi en proie à de grands questionnements. En effet, des sentiments se bousculaient aussi dans sa tête, elle avait réalisé quelque chose hier chez Diana. Elle avait un faible pour Gilbert ? Son amie avait beau eu prendre toutes les précautions du monde avant de poser sa fameuse question, elle avait eu l’impression d’avoir pris une véritable gifle.

Une fois tous ses rubans retirés et sa robe bleue ciel enfilée, elle était presque prête. Puis elle se rappela que Diana lui avait prêté un joli ruban bleu ciel parfaitement assorti à sa robe, alors elle se fit un beau nœud dans les cheveux, puis nerveuse elle sortit de sa chambre.

Plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la grange, assise sur une balustrade en bois. Elle effeuillait une marguerite, à chaque pétale qu’elle retirait, elle disait, « Il m’aime… Il ne m’aime pas. »

Elle soupira, puis déclara rêveuse, tout en regardant le poulain qui se tenait à côté d’elle, « Peut-être que l’amour naît d’une amitié comme une rose au cœur doré sort de son fourreau de grain. »

« Il m’aime. », dit-elle encore en retirant un autre pétale.

« Et si l’amour gâchait notre amitié ? », se demanda-t-elle soucieuse, « Ca n’arrivera pas. Mieux vaut qu’il ne m’aime pas. Après le grand amour, le mieux, c’est l’amour non partagé. C’est encore plus romantique, quand on y pense. »

Elle caressa le poulain tout en disant songeuse, « Toutes les grandes histoires parlent d’amour non partagé. », puis essayant de se convaincre, « J’espère qu’il ne m’aime pas. »

Un souffle bruyant de la jument se fit entendre, « Tu as toujours raison, Belle. », dit la jeune rousse en regardant cette dernière, « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. », ajouta-t-elle avec un ricanement nerveux.

Peu après, Anne entendit son nom, c’était Marilla qui l’appelait de l’autre bout de Green Gables, Matthew et sa sœur étaient en effet déjà tous les deux installés dans leur charrette. Lorsque la jeune fille les vit, elle se mit à courir pour les rejoindre, « J’arrive, j’arrive ! »

« Ce n’est pas le moment de conter fleurette ! », s’exclama la femme au chignon.

La rouquine haleta, « Conter fleurette, mais-mais non je- »

Mais la femme âgée ne laissa pas cette dernière finir, « Pas le temps de bavasser, à l’heure qu’il est, Sebastian et Gilbert doivent s’impatienter ! »

Une fois la jeune fille installée dans la carriole, Matthew prit les rênes et ils étaient enfin partis.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian et Gilbert étaient en plein préparatif, en effet ces derniers faisaient l’inventaire de ce qu’il fallait prendre pour prendre soin de la petite Delphine.

Le jeune brun portait le landau jusqu’au porche, tandis que Bash le suivait de très près avec sa fille dans les bras, ainsi qu’une bandoulière sur l’épaule qui contenait toutes sortes de nécessités.

« Biberons, couches, landau, il ne manque plus que les Cuthbert s’ils nous ont pas oublié. », fit le jeune père en riant.

« Connaissant Anne, elle a dû prendre un très grand soin pour travailler la présentation de son gâteau. », dit le jeune brun en souriant.

« Tu devrais peut-être atteler le cheval au cas où… », Rétorqua Bash en riant.

Gilbert ricana et désapprouva de la tête, quand soudain, ils entendirent arriver la charrette des Cuthbert. Anne était assise à l’arrière, elle avait une main sur son chapeau pour le maintenir, de peur que la légère brise et les mouvements de la carriole ne l’emportent.

Lorsque Gilbert aperçut au loin la jeune fille, il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que la chevelure rousse de certaine dernière flottait dans les airs. Les rayons du soleil mettaient en valeur la couleur de ses cheveux, cela la rendait lumineuse.

Puis enfin il remarqua la robe qu’elle portait, elle avait l’air de corresponde parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. Le jeune homme ne s’en rendit même pas compte, mais il souriait littéralement avec ses yeux en regardant la jeune rousse. Tout à coup, il fut tiré de ses rêveries par Sebastian.

« Oh, Anne est très élégante aujourd’hui. », constata simplement Bash.

Gilbert eut tout de suite le sentiment que ce dernier avait lu dans ses pensées, il se sentit alors embarrassé, « Tu es sûr de ne rien avoir oublié ? », dit l’adolescent comme pour changer de sujet.

Le jeune père se contenta de ricaner, et marcha vers les Cuthbert qui venaient d’arrêter leur carriole.

« Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, mais il semble qu’Anne voudrait que nous partions dans deux carrioles différentes. Sebastian, vous pouvez mettre votre landau dans la notre car elle est plus spacieuse. »

Anne regarda Marilla interloquée, « Mais non, je n’ai jamais dit ça ! Je- »

« Tu sais ce que je pense du mensonge, Anne. », rétorqua Marilla en l’interrompant.

« Mais Marilla- »

« Assez bavardé, prend ton gâteau et va rejoindre Gilbert, tu auras autant de place que tu le souhaites là-bas. »

Gilbert regarda la scène avec amusement, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire en les écoutant se quereller, mais à sa manière Marilla était très protectrice vis-à-vis de la jeune rousse.

Le jeune brun intervint sur un ton amusé, pendant que Anne descendait de la carriole, « Alors, je vais préparer la charrette, ce gâteau a besoin de toute la place nécessaire. »

Celle-ci roula des yeux, regrettant déjà que ce dernier ait encore une fois de quoi la taquiner durant le trajet.

Au même moment Bash donna Delphine à Marilla pour qu’il puisse mettre en place le landau dans le véhicule. Ensuite il s’installa à l’arrière pour récupérer sa fille des bras de la vieille femme. Ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire en voyant Gilbert atteler le cheval pour la charrette, il pensa que les deux adolescents n’allaient certainement pas s’ennuyer.

Pendant ce temps Anne attendait patiemment de pouvoir installer son gâteau à l’arrière de la carriole du jeune brun. Elle était à la fois embarrassée par la scène qui venait de se produire, Marilla ne perdait jamais une occasion de la rendre mal à l’aise, et bien entendu il fallait que Gilbert soit toujours dans le coin dans ces moments là. Elle savait qu’il prenait un certain plaisir à se moquer d’elle quand il le pouvait. Ce sourire narquois… Il l’avait encore aujourd’hui. Et d’ailleurs depuis qu’elle le connaissait, depuis le tout premier jour en fait. Ce sourire narquois n’avait jamais plus quitté son visage. Mais pourtant durant la pratique de danse à l’école, c’était autre chose. Son sourire… il était plutôt charmant. Et ses yeux… semblaient embrasser les siens.

« Anne... Cette carriole semble n’attendre que vous et votre gâteau. », Dit Gilbert d’un ton amusé, se tenant à côté de la charrette, en tirant ainsi la jeune fille de ses pensées.

Celle-ci se dirigea aussitôt vers le véhicule, et essaya de caler son gâteau à l’arrière, « Il ne faut pas croire ce que dit Marilla. Je n’ai jamais demandé une chose pareille. », Protesta-t-elle tout en s’exécutant.

Le jeune brun la regardait faire avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, « Oh d’ailleurs… j’espère que tu n’as pas oublié de manger ce matin, c’est juste pour savoir si je dois te tenir éloigné des fossés. »

« Ce n’est pas drôle, Gilbert. Je t’interdis de me rappeler cette anecdote ridicule.», rouspéta-t-elle. Cette réponse amusa le jeune homme d’autant plus.

Puis enfin, elle s’apprêta à descendre de l’arrière de la charrette, puis elle remarqua le jeune homme qui se tenait là, lui tendant la main pour l’aider à descendre, il avait toujours ce petit sourire suffisant, qui avait le don de l’agacer. Avec hésitation, elle mit alors sa main dans la sienne, puis descendit du véhicule. Au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent, Anne ressentit comme un frisson lui parcourant tout le corps. C’était ça alors que l’on ressentait lorsque l’on avait un faible pour quelqu’un ? Est-ce que lui aussi l’avait ressenti ?

Le jeune homme eut un petit ricanement gêné, lorsqu’elle lâcha finalement sa main, ce contact avait été très bref mais suffisant pour bouleverser à nouveau les sentiments de celui-ci. Il ressentait des choses vis-à-vis de la jeune rousse, mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Il prenait un certain plaisir à la taquiner parfois, parce que c’était une façon d’être encore plus proche d’elle, se taquiner n’est-ce-pas ce que des amis feraient ? Il l’appréciait beaucoup sans aucun doute, et cela il en était sûr depuis le premier jour. Leur amitié avait été tellement dure à construire, elle n’avait jamais été des plus tendres avec lui. Mais leur amitié s’était irrévocablement renforcée à la mort de Mary. Qui aurait pu penser qu’Anne serait la personne qui le réconforterait le plus pour traverser cette épreuve ? Certainement pas lui, il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer qu’elle se souciait autant de lui. Pleurer dans ses bras avait été le moment le plus intime qu’il avait pu vivre depuis des années. Il était maintenant hors de question de perdre l’amitié de cette dernière car elle signifiait tant pour lui aujourd’hui. Alors non, il ne devait plus penser à la signification de ses sentiments pour elle, car maintenant ils étaient amis pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir.

Quand Anne vit le petit sourire embarrassé de celui-ci, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux et s’éloigna de lui, pour s’installer dans la charrette.

« Alors on devrait se dépêcher maintenant, la carriole de Matthew est déjà loin maintenant. », fit la jeune fille tout en s’installant sur le siège avant.

Gilbert se précipita aussitôt pour la rejoindre, il prit les rênes et déclara en même temps, « De toute façon je ne prendrais pas la même route que Matthew. J’ai un autre chemin. »

« Un autre chemin ? », demanda la jeune rousse interloquée.

« Tu verras bien. », dit-il tout en donnant l’alerte au cheval pour faire avancer la charrette.

« Je te rappelle que j’ai mon concours dans la matinée, j’espère que ton autre chemin est un raccourci. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais confiance ? », demanda-t-il amusé.

« Mais je-je te fais confiance, je disais juste que- »

« Je sais. Tu voulais juste me contredire. », Dit-il en l’interrompant avec le sourire.

« Non, c’est faux. Et… cette réponse ne compte pas. », Répondit-elle embarrassée.

En effet, l’adolescente ne savait pas comment se comporter, pourquoi était-elle autant sur la défensive ? Elle devait être comme d’habitude, mais… Avec cette robe, cette coiffure, ce n’était définitivement pas un jour comme les autres. Elle voulait qu’il la remarque mais en même temps elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il était devenu son ami depuis un moment maintenant, et ce malgré les différents qu’ils avaient eu. Et si l’amour se mêlait à ça, et que ce ne serait effectivement pas réciproque, ça serait pire que tout. Cette amitié ne pourrait survivre à ça, quel embarras ça serait pour elle ou pour lui… Seulement… Il était si charmant, et aujourd’hui bien sûr c’était pire que tout. Avec ses sourires narquois, ses réflexions, son arrogance. Heureusement, il était énervant et ça compensait un peu le fait qu’elle tombait sous son charme malgré tout. Et si c’était en réalité exactement pour cette raison qu’elle ressentait tout ceci, même quand il avait l’audace de la taquiner, une partie d’elle aimait qu’il le fasse. N’était-ce pas la chose la plus insensée ?!

Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient ainsi dans sa tête, pendant que lui était assis à côté d’elle avec ce sourire, ce sourire si agaçant, mais en même temps si charmant…

« Alors que comptes-tu faire à la foire aujourd’hui ? », demanda Anne.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, je vais sans doute rester aux côtés de Bash et Delphine. Étant donné que je n’avais même pas prévu de venir à la foire au départ… »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu te priver de cette sortie ? Il n’y a pas tant d’événement de ce genre dans l’année. »

« Je suppose que je voulais éviter de me rendre à la soirée dansante, j’espère toujours que Bash ne me forcera jamais à y aller. », répondit-il avec un rire gêné.

À la mention de la soirée dansante, cela sous-entendait alors la danse du Barn. Cette fameuse danse répétée l’autre jour à l’école. Il devait vraiment avoir détesté cette danse pour vouloir l’éviter à ce point là ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle maintenant attristé d’entendre ça de la bouche du jeune homme.

La jeune fille dit finalement, « Je suis d’accord, cette danse est atroce n’est-ce pas ? Comment Miss Stacy a pu nous faire danser tout une après-midi au lieu d’étudier ? Je-je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire.»

Gilbert qui n’avait même pas mentionné la danse à l’école, eut tout à coup comme une vague de souvenirs. Elle pensait vraiment que c’était atroce ? C’était si horrible de danser avec lui ? Bien sûr ce même jour, il avait exactement tenu le même discours que cette dernière. Mais de l’entendre dire ça, c’était comme… un véritable coup de poignard dans le cœur. Alors il avait rêvé ses sourires ? Sa façon de le regarder ? Elle avait eu l’air de s’amuser, comme lui, même s’il avait eu du mal à l’admettre. Il avait aimé partager ce moment avec elle, même si en réalité ils n’avaient jamais été seuls durant cette danse, seul son visage était resté, son sourire, son regard...

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge avant de répondre, « Hum. Oui c’était une perte de temps, je… suppose. »

« J’avais l’impression que tu avais aimé danser pourtant. Mais, si tu…si tu tiens à éviter cette soirée à ce point, c’est que tu avais vraiment détesté. », Rétorqua-t-elle maladroitement, puis elle eut un ricanement nerveux et ajouta, « Je…je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure des danseuses, je dois être une danseuse horrible. »

« Oh non, je ne voulais pas insinuer ça. Je-je veux dire tu n’es pas du tout une mauvaise danseuse. Pour être honnête… je…je n’avais pas trouvé ça désagréable de danser avec toi. »

Le visage de la jeune rousse s’éclaircit, puis elle sentit comme une chaleur envahir ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Alors elle se racla la gorge à son tour et déclara, « C’est pareil pour toi, je veux dire… tu n’es pas un mauvais danseur non plus, si tu avais besoin d’être rassuré. »

« Alors nous sommes deux bons danseurs, je suppose. C’est bon à savoir. »

Anne n’avait même pas semblé entendre le commentaire de Gilbert, qu’elle se retourna pour regarder le paysage derrière elle, « Ce n’est pas le chemin. Où tu m’emmènes ?! »

« Aie confiance. »

« Mais les côtes sont de ce côté ! Là on s’enfonce dans un bosquet. Gilbert, si je n’arrive pas à l’heure pour le concours… Je n’ai déjà pas la chance avec moi, alors… »

« Ça tombe bien que tu parles de chance. Mais tu arriveras à l’heure, fais-moi- »

« Confiance… Je sais, mais quel est l’intérêt de… », Celle-ci s’arrêta de parler d’elle-même quand son regard se porta sur des étendues de fleurs.

Le jeune brun arrêta la carriole au même moment au milieu du chemin, il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, il était plutôt fier de lui.

« Tu voulais me montrer les premières fleurs de muguet ? », demanda la jeune fille qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être émerveillée.

« Ça fait au moins une semaine que je les avais repéré. Tu veux bien descendre ? Tu ne dirais pas non à un porte-bonheur ? »

« Un porte-bonheur ? »

« Tu ne savais pas que le muguet était un porte-bonheur ?»

Celle-ci roula des yeux, « Je suppose que tu vas m’apprendre quelque chose aujourd’hui. », dit-elle tout en descendant de la carriole.

Celui-ci fit de même, puis se mit à expliquer, « Eh bien, j’ai lu quelque part, que le muguet était comme un porte-bonheur. Savais-tu qu’il était célébré dans quelques pays d’Europe, spécialement en France, là-bas ils le fêtent le 1er mai depuis des siècles. On ne pourrait pas le faire ici car nous sommes obligés d’attendre l’été pour voir les premières fleurs de muguet apparaître. »

« Je sais cette dernière chose, je vis aussi ici, Gilbert. »

Le jeune homme avança vers les étendus de Muguet, et en cueillit un brin. Anne qui était alors derrière celui-ci, s’approcha de lui quand il lui avait fait signe de s’approcher.

« Tu vois les petites clochettes, s’il y a treize clochettes sur ton brin de muguet, alors il te portera chance. »

La rouquine se mit à glousser, « Et depuis quand es-tu superstitieux ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. C’est juste que…j’avais juste pensé que cette idée te plairait. »

Elle soupira alors avant de dire, « J’adore cette idée mais, je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. », elle fit un rire nerveux et ajouta, « Je ne peux pas me permettre de chercher ce fameux brin de muguet, on y passerait la matinée et je- »

La jeune fille s’interrompit en voyant Gilbert qui tendait un nouveau brin de Muguet devant ses yeux, « Je suppose je l’ai trouvé pour toi. », dit-il avec un petit sourire.

En effet, le brin de Muguet avait bien treize petites clochettes blanches. Ce n’était qu’un simple brin de Muguet, mais pour l’adolescente, cela signifiait tellement. Il avait simplement pensé dès le départ à l’emmener ici pour lui donner cette fleur sauvage. Se rendait-il compte à quel point ce geste était romantique ? Bien sûr qu’il devait le savoir… Alors Cole avait raison depuis le début, Gilbert avait un faible pour elle ? Sinon pourquoi lui donnerait-il une fleur ? Bien sûr cette fleur représentait avant tout la chance… mais… il n’y avait pas que ça n’est-ce pas ?

Anne finit par prendre le brin de Muguet de la main du jeune brun, mais elle était tellement confuse par la situation, qu’aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche.

Quant au jeune homme, il se contentait toujours de la regarder avec une certaine tendresse. Cela fit fondre son cœur que la jeune rousse n’eut été capable de dire quelque chose. C’était tellement rare qu’il la laisse sans voix, alors il savourait le moment.

Tout à coup l’adolescente sortit Gilbert de sa rêverie, « Nous-nous devrions y aller maintenant. », dit-elle avec maladresse.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, et ils quittèrent le parterre de Muguet blanc pour se rendre à nouveau vers la carriole.

Quand les deux jeunes gens étaient enfin repartis, et que le jeune homme avait repris les rênes, il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que la jeune rousse était occupée à quelque chose.

En effet, Anne était en train de placer le brin de Muguet entre son ruban bleu et ses cheveux. Et quand Gilbert remarqua ceci, il ne put retenir un sourire. Pourquoi ce simple geste le fit vaciller ? Ce n’était qu’une fleur sauvage, ce n’était qu’un porte bonheur ? Alors pourquoi cela la rendait-elle encore plus ravissante ? Pourquoi était-elle si lumineuse ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de…

Le jeune homme se secoua la tête comme pour se ressaisir, puis regarda à nouveau droit devant lui. Tandis qu’Anne jeta un œil à celui-ci, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire en observant le jeune homme. Comment était-ce possible de débuter cette journée d’une meilleure manière ? Se mit-elle à penser.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin à la Foire du Comté, les lieux étaient déjà bondés de monde.

Une fois que Gilbert avait arrêté la carriole le long de la clôture, Anne se précipita à l’arrière pour prendre son gâteau, tandis que le jeune brun attachait le cheval à une rambarde.

Puis enfin il se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui éprouvait de la difficulté à descendre avec son énorme gâteau.

« S’il te plaît laisse-moi t’aider ? », demanda le jeune homme qui se tenait debout à l’arrière de la charrette.

Anne lui tendit alors son précieux gâteau, puis replaça son chapeau sur sa tête avant de descendre. Gilbert attendait la jeune rousse devant l’entrée de la foire.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de le rejoindre, elle avait son estomac qui se nouait, elle ignorait encore pourquoi. Était-ce le concours qui la stressait ou bien était-ce autre chose qui la bouleversait?

Elle put finalement le rejoindre, ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la foire. 

Au même moment, une luxueuse calèche arriva sur le chemin menant à la Foire du Comté, à son bord, une charmante jeune femme blonde vêtue de blanc. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres à la perspective de cette journée.


	3. Il ne m’aime pas.

Anne était émerveillée par tout ce qui l’entourait, comme ne pouvait-elle pas l’être ? C’était tout ce qu’elle aimait, il y avait des artistes en tout genre qui étaient en pleine représentation, souffleur de flammes, jongleur, clown, homme aux échasses. Il y avait également une montgolfière qui trônait fièrement à l’entrée de la foire.

« N’est-ce pas palpitant ?! », s’exclama-t-elle en s’arrêtant pour regarder la montgolfière.

Gilbert qui était légèrement derrière elle et qui portait toujours le gâteau, sourit en la voyant s’extasier, il fronça les sourcils, puis d’un ton amusé il déclara en s’approchant d’elle, « Trouverais-tu cela aussi palpitant si tu te retrouvais là haut ? »

« Je trouverais la vue d’autant plus palpitante… », Répondit-elle en souriant, puis elle ajouta en jetant un œil au gâteau, « Puis-je récupérer mon gâteau ? »

« Je t’accompagne, où doit-on l’amener ? »

Anne fut étonnée d’entendre cela. Pourquoi avait-elle l’impression que ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour passer le plus de temps avec elle depuis ce matin. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ce détour par la forêt, avec ces étendues de muguet ? Comment pouvait-elle oublié qu’il lui avait donné cette fleur censée lui porter chance ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas remarquer le sourire du jeune brun, qui n’avait plus quitté son visage depuis leur départ des bois ?

« Les concours se passent sous le grand chapiteau. », répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers le grand chapiteau, et ils trouvèrent Marilla, Matthew, Sebastian et Delphine attroupés autour d’une table à regarder les gâteaux des autres participants.

Sebastian fut le premier à les voir arriver, il ne put dissimuler un sourire, il ne manquait plus qu’Anne prenne Gilbert par le bras, et on aurait dit un vrai couple arrivé à la foire. Marilla se retourna à son tour, pour voir ce qui faisait sourire le jeune père, et c’est avec une certaine satisfaction qu’elle vit la jeune rousse accompagnée du jeune homme, elle l’avait même porter son précieux gâteau, si ça n’était pas un exploit qu’était-ce alors ?

« Eh bien, eh bien. On ne vous attendez plus. », Déclara la femme au chignon.

Ce qui fit paniquer la jeune fille, elle répondit non sans une certaine maladresse, « Ce-ce n’est pas ma faute. D’après Gilbert le chemin qu’il a choisi pour venir jusqu’ici était bien mieux. »

Cela fit hausser les sourcils du jeune homme, puis il déclara avec le sourire, « Tu ne t’en es pourtant pas plainte après. »

« Peu-peu importe. Donne-moi ce gâteau. », Dit-elle fermement en prenant le gâteau des mains du jeune brun.

Matthew semblait confus, et Bash ne pouvait retenir un sourire en voyant ce qu’il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Bref, je suis un peu nerveuse mais j’ai hâte que le jury découvre mon gâteau. Je veux dire d’habitude j’aurais vraiment peu confiance, mais avec la recette de Mary, je suis sûre que je me ferais remarquer. »

Marilla qui se tenait à ses côtés regardait le gâteau avec interrogation, « Je suis surprise que ton gâteau soit si élégant et… sobre. Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que j’attendais de toi. »

Puis la jeune fille lui montra les deux bocaux qu’elle avait apporté avec elle en souriant, c’était des éléments pour décorer son gâteau, et faire un dressage un peu plus à son image.

« Bien sûr… », Déclara la vieille femme, puis tout à coup en regardant Anne faire le dressage de son gâteau, elle remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait sous son chapeau, des clochettes de muguet ? Comment avait-elle pu prendre le temps de trouver ça, surtout qu’il fallait se rendre en forêt pour en trouver en cette période ? Puis elle se retourna vers Gilbert, qui était en train de discuter avec Bash et Matthew, elle sourit vers celui-ci, l’autre chemin énoncé plutôt paraissait maintenant tout à fait évident.

Marilla s’approcha ensuite d’Anne pour lui murmurer à l’oreille, « Je vois que la saison du muguet à commencer. »

La jeune fille se retourna surprise, elle bafouilla, « C’est…euh… Gilbert. Je-je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il soit superstitieux. »

« Parfois il arrive que l’on change de perspective pour quelqu’un. », rétorqua la vieille femme en souriant.

L’adolescente ne sut quoi répondre, elle sentit comme une chaleur remontée dans ses joues, puis retourna à la décoration de son gâteau, comme si elle n’avait jamais rien entendu.

Soudain Rachel arriva pour parler avec Marilla. Elles parlaient des recettes qu’elles avaient préparées pour le concours. Matthew lui avait déjà mis en place son radis, et il découvrait ce qu’allait présenter son ami Jack pour le concours.

Gilbert et Bash étaient tout deux sur le point de partir, le jeune père remettait Delphine dans son landau, tandis que le jeune brun fut attentif à la conversation des Cuthbert.

« Alors tu as fini ? », demanda la femme au chignon, en s’approchant de la rouquine qui était devant son gâteau.

Celle-ci se retourna, « Oui ! C’est un festin pour les yeux et le palais ! », S’exclama-t-elle sûre d’elle-même, « Oh ! Et je suis le numéro 16 ! »

« C’est un bon présage, je dirais ! », répondit Marilla avec le sourire.

Pendant ce temps Matthew fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, puis il tendit la main vers la jeune fille, c’était une pièce de monnaie, « Tiens… fais ce qu’il te plait avec ça. »

« Oh Merci ! », s’exclama Anne.

« Mais reviens dans une heure pour le concours de gâteaux. », insista fermement Marilla.

« Une horde de chevaux sauvages ne pourraient pas m’arrêter. », dit l’adolescente sûre d’elle.

Avant de quitter le chapiteau, Anne croisa le regard de Gilbert, et s’ils s’échangèrent un sourire. Ce qui n’échappa aux yeux de Sebastian.

Il jeta un œil au jeune homme et déclara, « Tu peux aussi faire un tour seul en attendant si tu le souhaite, je veux dire, je vais rester un peu en compagnie de Marilla et Matthew en attendant la compétition d’Anne. »

« Je te rappelle que je suis venue à la foire en premier lieu pour t’accompagner. »

« Oh, Blythe… s’il te plait tu serais quand même venu. Nous sommes arrivés quarante-cinq minutes avant vous tout de même. »

« Quoi… ? Mais non je-»

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Va faire un tour. », Dit-il fermement.

« Si tu insistes. », répondit l’adolescent en souriant, puis il quitta le chapiteau aussitôt.

Anne flânait à présent entre les allées de la foire, elle était tellement heureuse d’être là et de voir tant d’animations, de sourires et de rires. Cette journée avait définitivement tout pour être merveilleuse, que rien ne pourrait gâcher cela. Néanmoins, alors qu’elle regardait les différents stands autour d’elle, ses pensées ont dérivés quelques instants vers un certain jeune homme. En réalité, il y avait peut-être bien une chose qui pourrait encore améliorer cette journée… Et si Gilbert venait danser ce soir ? Et si leurs mains pouvaient encore se frôler, se toucher… pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à penser à autre chose ? Sans l’ombre d’un doute, quelque chose avait éclos comme une fleur ce matin-là.

La jeune rousse continuait toujours à marcher entre les stands, quand elle aperçut un chapiteau qui l’interpella, il y avait un panneau où il était indiqué _« diseuse de bonne aventure »._

« Tu ne penses pas consulter ? »

Cette voix qui semblait venir de nulle part, mais pourtant au combien familière, elle se retourna et vit Gilbert, le sourire aux lèvres, plutôt fière de sa remarque sarcastique.

Anne roula des yeux, « Eh bien, tout à l’heure tu semblais pourtant accorder beaucoup d’importance à une certaine superstition. De ce fait, je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placer pour te moquer de cette croyance. »

« Bien… Je reconnais que tu marques un point. Mais pour dire la vérité, je n’ai jamais cru qu’une fleur pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir, c’est pour toi que je l’ai fait. »

L’adolescente n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de dire qu’il l’avait fait pour elle, alors avec une certaine hésitation elle demanda, « tu l’as fait pour moi ? »

Le jeune brun se racla la gorge, il venait de réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire, « Hum. Je voulais dire, je voulais y croire pour toi. »

Mais cette précision bouleversa encore plus la jeune fille, « Tu voulais y croire pour moi ? », elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de répéter ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, elle pensait qu’en faisant ça, cela rendrait encore plus ce moment réel. Étaient-ils encore sur un malentendu ou bien cette fois ils se comprenaient très bien l’un et l’autre ?

Gilbert ne parvint pas à cacher un sourire gêné, il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus à cela, puis finalement il demanda, « Veux-tu…marcher avec moi ? »

La rouquine hocha simplement la tête, puis le rejoignit, un petit sourire timide se dessiner sur son visage. Elle se demandait, ce qu’elle devait faire, était-ce une sorte de rendez-vous ? Non, elle se faisait sans doute des idées, c’était une simple balade. Pourtant lorsqu’elle regardait autour d’elle, il y avait certes plein de familles, mais surtout il y avait des couples.

En effet, au loin ils apercevaient Josie Pye et Billy Andrews ensemble, ils se tenaient près de la machine à test de force. Ils voyaient Billy essayer tant bien que mal d’impressionner la jeune blonde.

« S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui ne me manque pas à l’école c’est Billy Andrews. »

« Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. », rétorqua Gilbert en souriant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les hommes ont besoin de prouver qu’ils sont forts. Est-ce quelque chose qui doit impressionner une fille ? »

Le jeune brun rit à cette question, « Eh bien… il l’imagine en tout cas. Je ne sais pas ce qui impressionne les filles en vérité. Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi ? », Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Hum… Voyons voir… Pour commencer, intelligent, cultivé, rêveur, drôle, du moins qu’il soit drôle à sa façon. C’est aussi important qu’il soit bon en orthographe, peux-tu imaginer une lettre d’amour remplie de fautes d’orthographe ? Pour finir aventureux, oui, je pense que j’aimerais qu’il voyage, afin qu’il me conte toutes ses aventures. », Conclut-elle en souriant, mais lorsqu’elle finit sa phrase, elle remarqua que Gilbert la regardait d’une drôle de façon. Et c’est ainsi qu’elle se rendit compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire, elle décrivait parfaitement une certaine personne, et cette personne était en ce moment même à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme resta figé un moment, ses yeux semblaient sourire, il ne rêvait pas, elle venait parfaitement de le décrire, « Oh, je vois. C’est… vraiment très précis, exigeant aussi. »

« Hm ! Je…je ne pense pas être exigeante…»

« Ah oui ? », rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Anne fit un sourire embarrassée, avait-il compris qu’elle venait de parler de lui ? Ne tenant plus à parler de ce qu’elle venait d’avouer, elle lui demanda à son tour, « Et toi, quelle chose t’impressionnerait chez une fille ? »

Gilbert leva les yeux, et fit mine de réfléchir, « Euh… je crois qu’elle doit être…passionnée. Intelligente. Mignonne, et aussi-»

La jeune rousse l’interrompit en riant.

« Qu’il y a-t-il de drôle ? »

« Ta liste… »

« Quel est le problème avec ma liste ? »

« Elle commence de façon si ennuyeuse… »

« Alors, tu me juges sans me laisser finir ? D’ailleurs bon orthographe, n’est pas une qualité très trépidante. »

« Bon en orthographe ET aventureux, Gilbert. », répondit-elle en riant, « Alors, tu peux continuer, impressionne-moi. »

L’adolescente attendait alors que le jeune homme continue mais elle se rendit compte qu’il semblait regarder ailleurs.

En effet, Gilbert avait le regard lointain, il venait d’apercevoir une demoiselle blonde qu’il connaissait très bien. À la vision de celle-ci, c’était comme s’il revenait à la réalité, depuis ce matin il était si à l’aise, il se sentait comme dans un cocon lorsqu’il était avec Anne. Pendant quelques heures le jeune rousse était la seule présente dans ses pensées. Et maintenant, il devait retourner à cette réalité.

Anne était encore sur un nuage, n’étaient-ils pas en train de flirter depuis tout à l’heure ? Si ce n’était pas du flirt à quoi ressembler alors cet échange qu’ils venaient d’avoir ? Elle en était de plus en plus sûre. Peut-être bien qu’il…

Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix de jeune femme, puis elle vit un sourire sur le visage de Gilbert.

« Belle journée, n’est-ce pas, M. Blythe ? »

« Winifred. Je-je veux dire Miss Rose. Euh…c’est une surprise de vous voir ici.», déclara Gilbert qui ne savait plus trouver ces mots, visiblement pris de court.

« Et moi j’espérais pourtant vous croisez, Gilbert. », répondit la charmante blonde qui se tenait derrière Anne.

C’est ainsi que les sourcils de la jeune rousse se haussèrent, elle regarda alors derrière son épaule, et aperçut la fameuse demoiselle. Lorsqu’elle posa les yeux sur elle, elle pensa instantanément qu’elle était d’une grande élégance et qu’elle était… jolie ou mignonne, comme aurait pu le dire Gilbert. Comment pouvait-il connaître cette fille… ? Ou plutôt cette femme… Car en effet, elle avait toutes les caractéristiques d’une lady, elle devait sans doute venir de la ville. Mais Anne ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, il y avait bien une raison simple pour que Gilbert connaisse cette femme, pourquoi devrait-elle tant se questionner ? Mais… Elle venait bien de dire qu’elle espérait le croiser à la foire… Elle était définitivement plus audacieuse qu’elle, c’était certain, et cela l’inquiétait d’une certaine façon.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge avant de répondre, « Hm. Anne… voici-»

Anne l’interrompit aussitôt, elle garda un sourire radieux, « Winifred. Je-je veux dire j’ai entendu. »

Gilbert ne s’attendait pas à ce que la jeune rousse l’interrompre de la sorte, il fronça les sourcils durant un instant, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine réaction.

L’adolescente était à présent tournée complètement vers Winifred, dès qu’elle avait terminé sa phrase, la jeune blonde lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

« Alors… Bonjour Anne. Doit-on l’épeler avec un e ? », Demanda la jeune lady en souriant tout en attendant la main de la rouquine.

La jeune fille resta hésitante un instant avant de répondre ou de faire le moindre geste, elle se sentit tellement intimidée par cette dernière, puis finalement, elle répondit avec le sourire, « Anne…avec un e. »

Quand le jeune brun la vit répondre ceci, il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire. Comme si à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait faire cette précision, cela lui remémorait tant de souvenirs.

« Oh mon dieu ! L’heure tourne, je-je dois me présenter pour ma compétition ! », S’exclama Anne tout à coup, prenant les autres de court.

« Mais… tu as encore trente minutes avant le début de la compétition. », déclara Gilbert avec un léger ricanement, confus.

« C’est vrai… mais il vaut mieux que je sois en avance. », répondit-elle sans savoir comment réellement se justifier. En effet, l’adolescente voulait fuir cette situation, quoiqu’elle puisse représenter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait un immense malaise, et elle ne tenait pas à le découvrir tout de suite.

Elle partit alors précipitamment et se dirigea vers le grand chapiteau. Tandis que Gilbert la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils, s’interrogeant sur le soudain changement d’humeur de la jeune fille.

Winifred, quant à elle, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la jeune rousse. Elle l’avait trouvé ici à se balader avec son prétendant, elle ne s’attendait pas à ça. Bien qu’ils ne marchaient pas bras dessus, bras de dessous, ça aurait très bien pu être le cas, car avant qu’elle les interrompe, elle avait bien remarqué que les deux jeunes gens semblaient irradiés. Mais à l’instant où le jeune homme la salua, c’était comme si elle venait de briser quelque chose. Cette pensée la peina, car elle ne voulait pas imaginer que Gilbert est une quelconque affection pour cette jeune fille. Avec tous les rendez-vous qu’ils avaient eus, jamais il n’avait mentionné une certaine Anne. Bien que… en y réfléchissant, il avait parlé d’une personne qui avait fait beaucoup de choses pour lui lorsqu’il était en train de perdre Mary. Il n’arrêtait pas de dire qu’il se sentait soutenu à Avonlea, et qu’il n’était pas seul à faire face à cette perte. Elle avait pensé automatiquement à Sebastian, lorsqu’il avait déclaré ceci, mais si en réalité il avait parlé de cette fille durant tout ce temps ?

La jeune blonde sourit au jeune homme, remarquant qu’il regardait la rouquine s’éloigner, « C’est une fille qui a l’air de savoir ce qu’elle veut. », déclara-t-elle d’un ton amusé.

Il fut comme surpris dans ses propres pensées, « Oh… c’est certainement ce qu’elle est. », il ricana avec des yeux remplis d’une certaine tendresse. 

« Vous…vous allez l’air de vous connaître depuis un certain temps tous les deux ? », demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, redoutant en même temps la réponse qui s’en suivrait.

Au moment où ils commençaient à se diriger vers le grand chapiteau, Gilbert répondit d’un air songeur, il ne pouvait dissimuler un sourire, « Nous allons à l’école ensemble depuis des années maintenant. C’est devenu une amie au fil des ans. », Il fit un petit rire, « Au départ, c’était pourtant mal parti. Ce n’est pas… une fille facile à suivre parfois. »

« Je vois… Vous aimez donc les filles faciles à suivre. Je ne vous déconcerte pas trop je l’espère, Gilbert ? »

Le jeune brun ne s’attendait pas à cette question, « Euh… J’ai l’impression que c’est encore une question piège, mais je dirais qu’aujourd’hui vous m’avez surpris. », Répondit-il en souriant, « D’ailleurs êtes-vous venue seule ici ? »

« Peut-être bien qu’un charmant jeune homme m’attend quelque part… D’ailleurs je me demande où il est ?»

« Vraiment ? », demanda Gilbert qui était plus que surpris de cette réponse.

Winifred se mit à rire instantanément, « Désolée, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. C’est que vous ne répondez pas clairement à mes questions. Pourquoi devrais-je y répondre sérieusement ? »

« Oh… je vois, je me suis encore fait avoir. », rétorqua le jeune homme qui se sentit stupide tout à coup, puis il rit.

« Je suis venue avec mes parents aujourd’hui. Quel genre de fille je serais si je m’aventurais seule dans un lieu que je ne connais pas ? », Dit-elle toujours avec le sourire.

Gilbert ne sut quoi dire à cela, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était de sourire à cette dernière.

Sous le chapiteau Anne était aux côtés de Marilla, Matthew et Sebastian. Quand elle les rejoignit, tous avaient remarqué qu’elle avait une expression beaucoup moins enjouée que tout à l’heure. Ils se doutaient qu’il s’était produit quelque chose.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir si vite. », déclara Marilla.

Bash fronça les sourcils, car il s’attendait à la voir revenir en compagnie de Gilbert, « Tiens, je pensais que tu allais revenir avec le doc. »

« Gil…Gilbert ? Pourquoi saurais-je où il est ? Je-je l’ai laissé en bonne compagnie… je suppose. », Déclara-t-elle maladroitement.

Instantanément, Marilla et Sebastian s’échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu. Tandis que Matthew lui semblait embarrassé par la conversation, il n’osait regarder personne dans les yeux, car il avait compris que les choses relatives à la romance n’étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Soudain Gilbert arriva à son tour sous le chapiteau, Winifred était à ses côtés, elle semblait assez curieuse de découvrir toute l’agitation qui entourait ce concours. Elle trébucha sur une botte de terre, et le jeune homme en bon gentleman la rattrapa par le bras pour l’aider. Ils étaient maintenant bras dessus, bras dessous.

Sebastian fut le premier à les voir arriver, il arriva à peine à cacher sa surprise. Anne qui avait alors croisé le regard du jeune père, se retourna pour voir ce qui avait accaparé son attention.

Le visage de la jeune adolescente passa de la surprise à la tristesse en une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi cela lui déchirait tant le cœur de voir Gilbert si proche d’une fille qui n’était pas elle ? Oh, et ce n’était pas n’importe quelle fille… Elle était si élégante et pétillante… Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser que la tenue que Diana avait choisie pour elle aujourd’hui n’était pas à la hauteur. Elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser, elle avait l’air d’une enfant. Pire encore, elle se trouvait d’un ridicule… Et puis ce brin de muguet qu’elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux… Quelle chose stupide et naïve… Une femme comme elle, n’aurait pas fait cela. C’est peut-être à ce simple détail que l’on pouvait remarquer qu’elles ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie. Mais la jeune fille inspira un grand coup avant qu’ils la rejoignent à ses côtés.

Marilla et Matthew remarquèrent la soudaine expression anxieuse de la jeune rousse, alors ils tournèrent la tête et ils comprirent instantanément la possible raison de ce changement d’humeur. Ils savaient très bien que leur Anne s’entendait très bien avec Gilbert. Marilla avait même remarqué la certaine affection qu’avait le jeune homme pour cette dernière. Secrètement, elle avait peut-être espéré que ces deux là pourraient former un beau couple, du moins dans le futur. Elle ne les voyait pas si proche encore, car pour elle, Anne était encore une enfant. Mais elle était forcée d’admettre que Gilbert avait des airs de jeune homme aujourd’hui, et que l’adolescente se dirigeait vers l’âge adulte maintenant.

Le frère et la sœur sourirent alors poliment à la demoiselle qui accompagnait le jeune homme.

Gilbert se racla la gorge, comme pour prévenir de sa présence aux Cuthbert, « Hm. Miss Cuthbert, M. Cuthbert, j’aimerais vous présenter… euh… ma… Miss Rose…je-je veux dire Winifred. »

Les Cuthbert hochèrent la tête alors, Marilla força un sourire, tandis que Matthew était égal à lui-même, il ne montrait pas vraiment d’enthousiasme, il était plutôt neutre en voyant la jeune blonde. Ils la saluèrent simplement.

Bash souriait en assistant à la scène, il avait une irrésistible envie de rire, mais il réussit à se contenir, car la situation paraissait déjà assez embarrassante pour le jeune brun.

Anne fit mine d’être enjouée, elle essayait du mieux qu’elle pouvait de sourire en les voyants.

Winifred se tourna vers la jeune rousse et déclara, « Alors, Anne. Gilbert m’a dit que vous étiez camarade de classe ? Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire après avoir fini vos classes ? »

La jeune fille jeta un œil, au bras de Winifred qui était au bras de Gilbert, son esprit se perdit quelques secondes avant de répondre, « Euh… Eh bien, je vais passer les examens pour Queens, je voudrais enseigner plus tard. Peut-être à Avonlea qui sait… », Cette dernière se forçait autant qu’elle le pouvait de maintenir son plus beau sourire.

« Oh, c’est une très belle ambition ! Pourquoi, Gilbert, tu ne m’avais jamais parlé de ton amie auparavant, peut-être en avez-tu fait allusion l’autre fois au salon de thé ? », Demanda la jeune blonde avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme ne s’attendait pas à cette soudaine question, « Eh bien, c’est que… »

Anne croisa alors le regard du jeune brun pendant qu’il semblait chercher ses mots. Mais elle avait le regard vide, se rendant compte en ce même instant, que celui-ci avait eu des rendez-vous avec cette demoiselle, la courtisait-il ? Il y avait de nombreux détails qui en disaient long, mais pourquoi alors jamais il n’avait fait mention d'elle avant, l’aurait-il même fait s’il ne l’avait pas croisé aujourd’hui ? Elle se sentait si stupide, comment avait-elle pu penser que peut-être… il l’aimait ?

Depuis que Winifred était là, plus rien n’était pareil, le détour de ce matin dans le bois entouré de muguet, oublié. La petite balade et leur discussion qui ressemblait à un flirt, oublié. Tout ceci en fait, n’était rien de plus qu’un geste amical, puis une balade amicale, une conversation amicale. Il n’y avait aucun secret, aucun sentiment caché. Tout ça était la faute de sa sur-interprétation. Et puis la danse de l’autre jour à l’école… finalement, peut-être elle seule avait ressentie quelque chose. Maintenant… il ne restait plus rien. Car tous ces moments qu’elle avait cru partager, tous ces instants qu’elle pensait romantiques, il n’en était rien, cela ne signifiait rien. Puisque pendant tout ce temps… après tout, il avait des rendez-vous avec cette magnifique jeune femme. Puis elle réalisa, que jamais… jamais, il ne l’avait invité. Et cela était bien le signe le plus évident qu’il ne la voyait pas de cette façon.

Soudain une voix d’homme se fit entendre, « Et maintenant le numéro 16 ! », s’exclama l’un des membres du jury.

Gilbert était soulagé d’avoir été interrompu, car il ne savait quoi répondre à Winifred.

« C’est ton tour Anne ! C’est ton gâteau ! », Fit remarquer Marilla à la jeune fille.

« Magnifique présentation. », déclara un homme qui faisait parti du jury.

La seule femme du jury coupa une part pour la mettre dans une assiette.

« C’est le Lac aux Miroirs ! », dit Anne qui semblait excitée en s’adressant à Marilla, oubliant durant un instant le chagrin qui l’assaillait.

« C’est un peu prétentieux. », fit remarquer la femme du jury.

Anne fut blessée d’entendre cela, mais essaya de garder le sourire malgré tout.

Les trois membres du jury, prirent chacun une fourchette pour goûter une bouchée du gâteau. La jeune fille fut nerveuse quand elle les vit goûter son gâteau.

Soudain des grimaces apparurent sur les visages des trois membres du jury. La jeune rousse commença réellement à paniquer. Puis elle les vit cracher instantanément ce qu’ils avaient dans la bouche dans un mouchoir.

Les membres du jury se mirent à s’exclamer, « Mon dieu ! »

« Quelle horreur ! Ce goût ! »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

« Ça a le goût de liniment ! »

Ces derniers mots firent rire tout le monde dans l’assemblée, mise à part les proches de la jeune fille. Celle-ci respira de plus en plus fort, elle faisait maintenant une sorte de crise d’angoisse, son pire cauchemar se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tous ces gens riaient d’elle, elle avait osé rater le gâteau de Mary, et pour couronner le tout Gilbert et Winifred en étaient témoins. Pouvait-on encore faire pire comme situation ? Pourtant ce matin tout était si parfait, comment tout avait pu déraper si vite ?

Anne ne pouvait plus rester sous ce chapiteau, il fallait qu’elle parte, elle étouffait, elle ne voulait plus entendre ces rires, ou ces jugements. Alors elle se mit simplement à courir vers l’extérieur.

Marilla et Matthew se regardèrent, désolés pour leur Anne, elle ne méritait pas ça, elle y avait mi tellement de cœur. Mais ils n’eurent même pas le temps de réagir, qu’ils virent Gilbert lâcher le bras de Winifred pour courir après la jeune rousse. Tous se regardèrent, ils n’étaient pas réellement surpris du geste du jeune homme, mais en revanche la seule personne qui ne s’y attendait pas, était une certaine blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je prévois un tout dernier chapitre pou conclure cette histoire, ce chapitre sera sans doute très long! ^^


	4. La naïveté d’une fleur sauvage

Anne filait à travers la foule, elle allait aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, tout comme la fois où Rachel Lynde l’avait rabaissé en jugeant son apparence, ou bien comme ce fameux jour où M. Phillips l’avait puni au tableau pour avoir frappé Gilbert Blythe avec son ardoise alors qu’il l’avait appelé _« poil de carotte_ ». Elle se sentait tout aussi humiliée, bien que le contexte était tout à fait différent, et qu’elle n’était plus une enfant à présent. Toutefois, aujourd’hui, elle n’en fût plus sûre, peut-être était-elle restée une enfant ? Quoiqu’il en fût, il s’avérait que courir était un réflexe lorsque ses émotions n’étaient plus gérables.

En courant, tout ce qui l’entourait ne semblait plus exister, elle ne pensait qu’à trouver un refuge. Soudain, elle fit alors tomber son chapeau, qui atterrit sur le gazon, les gens regardaient la jeune fille avec une certaine curiosité, car elle continuait ainsi de cavaler à toute vitesse tout en semant des choses lui appartenant.

Toujours en se précipitant, son esprit se dirigea à nouveau vers le muguet que Gilbert lui avait donné ce matin-là, puis qu’elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux… si naïvement… Alors, la tristesse faisant place à la colère, elle attrapa le brin de muguet qui était glissé entre son ruban bleu et ses cheveux, puis elle le jeta au sol. Au même moment, une larme qui ne demandait qu’à tomber, roula sur sa joue.

À présent, la foule pouvait bien piétiner cette fleur, comme son cœur l’avait été.

Plus loin, derrière la rouquine, on pouvait distinguer Gilbert, qui s’était empressé de la rattraper, il courait maintenant lui aussi entre les visiteurs de la Foire, il pouvait apercevoir cette dernière à une cinquantaine de pas devant lui. Elle paraissait si blessée, il fallait qu’il la rattrape, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mais il trouverait bien une phrase réconfortante quand il se retrouvera en face d’elle.

C’était plus fort que lui, il devait essayer de faire quelque chose, il détestait la voir dévastée. Bien qu’il sache qu’Anne avait souvent des réactions passionnées, il savait que ce gâteau représentait quelque chose d’important pour elle. Elle avait dû y mettre tout son cœur, comme tout ce qu’elle faisait. Il ne supportait pas qu’on la rabaisse, qu’on la juge ou la maltraite. Il se devait de prendre sa défense à chaque fois, et ceci de n’importe quelle façon, n’est-ce pas ce qu’un bon ami ferait ?

Et même ce fameux jour où elle l’avait frappé avec son ardoise… même ce jour-là il l’avait défendu. Il ne pouvait simplement pas accepter que d’autres osent rire d’elle. Elle, qui était comme un papillon rare qu’il fallait préserver.

Il commença à réduire la distance qu’ils les séparaient, mais cette dernière ne s’arrêtait pas. Il l’avait même vu perdre son chapeau, qu’il s’empressa de ramasser aussitôt. Il commença alors à hurler son nom, « Anne ! »

Mais celle-ci ne ralentissait pas, au contraire même, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu’il la voie dans cet état. Alors elle regarda un instant autour d’elle, elle semblait chercher un endroit pour se réfugier à l’abri des regards, et surtout loin des yeux de Gilbert. Elle ne voulait plus attirer l’attention, elle voulait être seule. Elle passa devant le grand orgue de foire, dont la musique raisonnée si fort. Elle se fit instantanément la réflexion, que si elle avait envie de verser quelques larmes en paix sans qu’on l’entende, il n’y aurait pas de meilleure cachette que dernière cette machine.

Le jeune homme continuait toujours de crier son nom, mais soudain, il la perdit de vue au même moment où l’homme aux échasses passa devant lui, lui barrant ainsi la route pendant quelques secondes mais surtout coupant le contact visuel qu’il avait avec la fille à la chevelure rousse.

Quand l’artiste sur ses échasses était enfin parti, c’était trop tard, il n’y avait plus d’Anne, il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour qu’elle disparaisse. Mais Gilbert n’a pas voulu abandonner, il en faudrait plus que ça pour qu’il baisse les bras. Il continua alors de l’appeler, « Anne ! », mais bien entendu, personne ne répondit.

Il s’arrêta alors au milieu de l’allée, observant autour de lui, mais aucune rouquine à l’horizon. Elle s’était peut-être déjà enfuie de la Foire ? Non, ce n’était pas possible. Elle était sûrement dans un endroit plus calme.

Au moment où il allait reprendre sa marche, il remarqua un brin de muguet qui était collé à sa semelle de chaussure. Ça ne pouvait pas être… ? Il retira alors la fleur de sa chaussure, il y avait encore les treize clochettes. Malgré que la fleur semblait avoir été piétinée par bon nombre de gens, dont lui, il décida de la mettre tout de même dans la poche de sa veste.

Le jeune brun continua de marcher jusqu’à atteindre le grand orgue de foire, il ne se doutait pas que son amie y avait pris refuge il y a quelques minutes à peine.

En effet, Anne, était assise sur le sol, derrière la grande machine, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées et la tête sur les genoux. Elle voulait juste être oubliée et être seule pendant quelques instants. Puis soudain, elle vit des pieds approcher de l’autre côté de l’orgue, cette démarche lui semblait familière, mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être... Et puis les voix qu’elle avait cru entendre il y a quelques secondes, non ça ne pouvait pas être Gilbert qui criait son nom, il était en trop bonne compagnie pour se préoccuper d’elle maintenant. Puis elle vit les pas s’éloigner finalement quelques minutes plus tard.

Sous le chapiteau, tout le monde était toujours là, Matthew et Marilla s’apprêtaient à voir les prix décernés pour leur catégorie, tandis que Bash attendait le retour de Gilbert avec Winifred.

« Anne… semble être une personne importante pour Gilbert. », lâcha la jeune blonde soudainement en regardant le jeune père qui donnait maintenant le biberon à sa fille.

« Oh, eh bien… Il connaissait Anne bien avant moi. J’ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur elle quand j’étais sur le navire avec lui. Enfin, tout un tas d’anecdotes, vous voyez. », Répondit Sebastian avec un petit sourire.

« Oh…je vois. Excusez ma question, mais… est-ce habituel que Gilbert court après elle ?»

Bash se racla la gorge, n’étant plus sûr de devoir répondre à ce genre de question, « Hm. Eh bien, je pense que ce n’est pas à moi de répondre à ça… »

Winifred regarda celui-ci d’un air confus, pourquoi soudainement il ne tenait plus à s’étendre sur le sujet ?

Tout à coup, Gilbert refit son apparition sous le chapiteau, il paraissait attristé et tourmenté.

« Comment va-t-elle ? », demanda Sebastian qui se faisait également du souci.

« Je n’ai pas pu la rattraper, je ne sais pas où elle s’est enfuie. », répondit-il plus inquiet que jamais.

Winifred reconnut aussitôt le chapeau que le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains, « Voulez-vous que je vous aide à la retrouver ? », proposa-t-elle innocemment.

« Oh… si vous voulez. C’est très aimable à vous. », Répondit Gilbert.

Mais Sebastian sentit le besoin d’intervenir là-dessus, « Je pense que tu devrais y retourner seul, je veux dire… je ne pense pas qu’Anne ait envie de voir beaucoup de monde en ce moment. »

Le garçon aux boucles brunes se sentait maintenant un peu coupable de dire à voix haute ses pensées, « Winifred, vous ne m’en voudrez pas si je vous laisse encore quelques minutes? Je… je me fais un peu de souci pour Anne et j’aimerais pouvoir la retrouver pour m’assurer qu’elle va bien. »

« Il n’y a aucun problème, je pense avoir compris. Votre non-invitation aurait dû déjà m’aiguiller. », Déclara-t-elle riant légèrement à contrecœur, « Je dois retrouver mes parents. Bonne continuation, Gilbert. Au revoir, Sebastian.», dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l’extérieur du chapiteau et marchant la tête haute.

Bash dit tout en regardant la jeune blonde s’éloigner, « Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a compris mais je crois que dorénavant c’est exclu de prendre le thé avec elle. », au moment où il termina sa phrase, il tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de Gilbert, mais il semblait déjà avoir quitté à son tour les lieux.

Derrière l’orgue de foire, Anne avait fini de sécher ses quelques larmes, elle décida de se relever, se sentant prête à affronter de nouveau tous ces gens. Mais sa seule mission maintenant, consistait à convaincre Matthew et Marilla de rentrer à Green Gables, elle ne voulait même plus entendre parler de la danse du comté.

Elle fit alors un dernier tour de la foire, elle désirait garder quelques belles images en tête, malgré la tournure désastreuse des événements, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant toute cette joie et cette fête autour d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à passer devant la montgolfière revêtue d’un jaune lumineux, lui faisant ressembler à un soleil. Elle était toujours autant fascinée par cet engin, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, elle se dit à elle-même que les problèmes devaient être bien insignifiants de là-haut.

Mais au moment où elle rebaissa la tête et que ses yeux se reposèrent droit devant elle, elle était loin d'imaginer qu'un certain jeune homme se tiendrait là, à quelques pas d’elle. En effet un garçon aux boucles brunes et au sourire malicieux semblait la fixer, il tenait également un chapeau entre ses mains. Il venait vraisemblablement de la trouver.

« Tu as diverti le public sous ce chapiteau. Tiens, je l’ai trouvé par terre.», déclara-t-il finalement en faisant quelques pas vers elle et lui tendant son chapeau.

« Divertir… c’est le bon mot oui. », répondit-elle amèrement, récupérant son chapeau, puis le replaçant sur sa tête. Le fait que Gilbert ait pris le soin de le ramasser et de lui ramener ne la surprenait pas tellement, sa galanterie n’était plus une chose à prouver.

Après un silence embarrassant qui semblait avoir duré des heures, Gilbert se racla la gorge, il fallait bien qu’il justifie sa présence en disant un mot réconfortant, il était là pour l’épauler, comme Anne avait pu le faire avec lui, « Je veux dire, même Mary aurait trouvé ça drôle tu sais. ». Il ne savait pas si ces mots allaient l’apaiser, mais il était totalement sincère en le disant. Il s’était maintenant rapproché suffisamment pour se retrouver juste en face d’elle, aussi proches qu’ils l’avaient été plus tôt ce matin là, avant que Winifred arrive.

« Et même si j’ai complètement déshonoré sa recette ? », répliqua-t-elle finalement toujours aussi déçue d’elle-même.

« Mary n’était pas comme ça, elle n’aurait jamais pensé ça. », dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu… tu as raison. », elle s’apprêtait maintenant à partir, « Merci. », dit-elle enfin en faisant demi-tour dans l’espoir de rejoindre Marilla et Matthew.

Malgré les paroles consolantes qu’avaient eues Gilbert, une certaine amertume résidait encore dans l’esprit d’Anne, et personne ne pourrait trouver les mots pour cela. Non, personne n’aurait les mots justes pour réparer son cœur blessé. En vérité, même si le ratage de son gâteau était une grande déception, ce n’était rien à côté de ce qu’elle avait pu apprendre aujourd’hui. Cette splendide blonde avait eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec ce garçon merveilleux, qui était son ami. Oui, ce même ami qu’elle avait dévisagé à chaque instant depuis la pratique de la danse à l’école. Peut-être bien qu’elle l’avait fait avant ? Mais quoiqu’il en soit c’était bien ce jour-là qu’elle s’en était rendu compte. Peu importe, maintenant, il fallait qu’elle dissimule ses souvenirs, elle devait être heureuse pour lui, comme une véritable amie le ferait. Mais surtout elle devait s’éloigner de lui, c’était encore trop dur de se tenir près de ce dernier.

Le jeune brun, fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille s’échapper à nouveau, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Ce qu’il venait de faire n’avait pas été suffisant pour lui remonter le moral, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Soudain une voix d’homme détourna l’attention du garçon, « Mesdames, Messieurs !! Êtes-vous prêt à relever le défi ? Vous ne verrez plus jamais les choses de la même façon après être monté à bord de cette magnifique montgolfière !! »

Gilbert regarda vers la jeune rousse à nouveau, il lui vint une idée, « Anne ! »

Celle-ci se retourna, confuse, que pouvait-il bien lui dire de plus ? Alors elle fit demi-tour pour aller encore une fois à sa rencontre, mais elle commença à dire, sans avoir le contrôle sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, « Je… je vais bien. Honnêtement ça va. Je t’assure je suis heureuse pour toi, tu n’as pas à t’en faire, je- », comme-ci ces pensées avaient décidé de prendre la parole sans prévenir, elle s’interrompit aussitôt, réalisant ce qu’elle venait de dire.

Il fronça les sourcils, à quoi faisait-elle référence ? Winifred ? Il finit par répondre avec un léger gloussement confus, « Comment… ? Je… non. En fait je me demandais si tu m’accompagnerais là haut ? », Il lui indiqua la montgolfière aussitôt.

« Oh… Mais pourquoi n’invites-tu pas Winifred ? je suis sûre qu’elle en serait ravie. », Elle semblait si embarrassée, comment pourrait-elle encore se retrouver ne serait-ce que quelques secondes seule avec lui, alors voyager là haut… il n’y aurait aucune échappatoire. Après avoir naïvement imaginé ses intentions derrière ses gestes, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de tomber encore dans ce piège. Ce piège qui était son imagination trop fertile.

Gilbert se sentit tout à coup à court de mots, s’il devait penser à une seule personne pour monter avec lui là-haut, jamais Winifred n’aurait été la personne à qui il pensait, cette expérience ne pouvait être vécue qu’avec Anne. Il pouvait déjà l’imaginer s’extasier avec un tel enthousiasme. En effet, comment était-il possible de penser à quelqu’un d’autre ? Il eut alors l’impression de faire une découverte, il comprit à quel point la rouquine était importante dans sa vie.

Après un silence, il essaya finalement de répondre, ou plutôt de se justifier, « Winifred est partie. Elle devait rejoindre ses parents. »

« Oh… », Anne ne put s’empêcher de se sentir blesser à nouveau. Alors… elle était le second choix ? Il n’y avait pas d’autre raison pour qu’il revienne ainsi vers elle, quelle audace il avait…

Soudainement, l’homme qui faisait de la publicité pour sa montgolfière se retrouva à côté des deux adolescents, « Alors jeunes gens ! Vous ne résisterez pas à cette extraordinaire expérience ! Si vous acceptez d’être les premiers à monter à bord, je vous fais un prix ! »

Gilbert avec un petit sourire en coin insista en regardant la jeune fille, « Plut tôt, tu ne disais pas que tu trouverais la vue palpitante si tu montais là-haut ? »

« Mon imagination me l’a dit, mais je ne sais pas si je peux toujours m’y fier. », elle tenta de se raisonner avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

« Il n’y a alors qu’un moyen de le savoir, tu acceptes ? », demanda-t-il encore les yeux presque implorant.

La jeune rousse ne se sentant plus la force de résister, hocha la tête, « Bien… J’a-j’accepte. »

Un sourire radieux se dessina soudain sur le visage de Gilbert, comme si sa réponse était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu’il avait entendu de la journée.

L’Aéronaute attendait à côté de l’engin, les deux adolescents devaient passer les jambes par-dessus la nacelle pour grimper dedans. Le jeune brun enjamba le premier pour pouvoir ensuite aider Anne, il lui tendit la main, mais cette dernière fit mine de ne pas le voir et préféra s’accrocher aux cordes pour s’aider. Gilbert passa la main derrière sa tête, faisant mine que la jeune fille ne l’avait pas ignoré à l’instant.

Anne ne pouvait cacher une certaine excitation, malgré qu’elle regrettait déjà un peu d’avoir accepté d’accompagner ce dernier, qui sait ce qu’elle sera capable de dire là-haut ? Mais elle n’avait pas de souci à se faire, les bavardages ne seront sans doute pas leur occupation principale là-haut, seule la vue allait importer.

Une fois installée dans la nacelle, l’aéronaute les a rejoints à son tour, il fit fonctionner le brûleur pour faire décoller la montgolfière. Des hommes avaient détachés les cordes qui reliaient l’aérostat au sol, tout doucement ils relâchaient au fur et à mesure où l’engin s’envolait dans les cieux.

La rouquine était déjà en pleine euphorie, elle faisait des signes au gens en bas qu’ils les regardaient avec curiosité et fascination, elle était si pressée de pouvoir voler. Quant à Gilbert, bien qu’il fût lui aussi impressionné par cette expérience, ce n’est pas vers le sol qu’il regardait, ni vers le ciel. Tout ce qu’il parvenait à faire en cet instant était de regarder Anne, son sourire, ses yeux, ses gestes. Même les plus beaux paysages auraient du mal à rivaliser avec ceci.

« Gilbert, comment ne peux-tu pas être autant en extase que moi ?! C’est si spectaculaire ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant, « Mais je le suis ! »

Ils étaient maintenant suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour commencer à parcourir les paysages de l’île du Prince Edouard, ils arrivaient maintenant sur les bords de falaises, ils pouvaient apercevoir l’océan, puis les vagues frapper contre les rochers.

« Bonjour l’île du Prince Edouard !! Quelle perspective exceptionnelle !! N’est-ce pas magnifique ?! », Hurla Anne de tout son coffre, ce qui fit sourire l’aéronaute.

Gilbert se mit à pousser un cri à son tour, « Ouhouuuh !! »

Anne se mit à rire, « C’est ce que j’appelle apprécier cette vue à sa juste valeur. »

La montgolfière continua ainsi à longer les côtes, vingt minutes plus tard, l’excitation passée, la jeune rousse était à présent calme, elle se contentait de chercher Green Gables au loin, accoudée sur le bord de la nacelle, « Je n’aurais jamais pensé vivre ça aujourd’hui, je vois mes problèmes d’une tout autre façon maintenant, merci.»

« Merci d’avoir accepté… Et tant mieux si ça a aidé. », Répondit-il en souriant.

« Tout à l’heure je voulais rentrer à Green Gables, mais maintenant je me sens comme si je pouvais traverser n’importe quelle tempête. »

« Il me semblait bien qu’Anne Shirley-Cuthbert ne pouvait être qu’obstinée. »

Elle lui répondit simplement avec un sourire et un regard provocant, « J’ose espérer que c’est un compliment ? », puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur l’horizon.

Gilbert qui se tenait à sa droite, se tourna complètement vers la jeune fille, puis la dévisagea durant quelques secondes. Anne le ressentit alors elle tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ils semblaient se sourire l’un et l’autre, simplement en s’échangeant ce regard. Elle se souvint soudain qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls à bord, l’aéronaute était juste derrière eux, et il devait bien rire de la situation ou bien être simplement inconfortable. Elle essaya de trouver un moyen de cesser cet échange de regard.

« Winifred… », Lâcha-t-elle d’un coup, ce qui surpris le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas d’où cela lui venait, la rouquine poursuivit aussitôt, « …Où l’as-tu rencontré ? »

Anne avait du mal à le croire elle-même, elle venait vraiment de poser cette question ? Après tout c’était normal de parler de toutes sortes de sujets s’ils étaient amis n’est-ce-pas ? La vérité c’est que cela la gênait, elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler de cette jeune femme, malgré qu’elle avait l’air gentille, pourquoi voudrait-elle parler de la fille qui a pris SA place ! Ca y est, elle se l’était avouée, elle se sentait affreusement jalouse, et il était impossible pour elle d’apprécier cette dernière pour cette unique raison.

Le jeune brun se sentait étrangement embarrassé, pourquoi sentait-il que c’était un sujet qui ne devait pas abordé avec Anne ? Mais à contrecœur, il finit par répondre, « Eh bien, je l’ai rencontré au cabinet du Dr Ward, elle est son assistante depuis plusieurs mois. »

L’adolescente réalisa qu’ils devaient se fréquenter depuis très longtemps, et cette information l’anéantit un peu plus, « Oh… je vois. Elle…Elle a l’air tout à fait charmante, et elle est très jolie. C’est…C’est une vraie dame. », On pouvait sentir comme une certaine douleur dans sa voix.

Gilbert se souvint d’un coup qu’il avait glissé quelque chose dans sa poche, « J’avais oublié que j’avais trouvé quelque chose d’autre tout à l’heure… », Il tenait à présent entre ses mains le brin de muguet qui était très abîmé.

« Oh… », Fit Anne sans voix, elle ne voulait pas le croire, cette fleur qu’elle avait jeté avec une telle colère car elle lui rappelait au combien elle avait été naïve, venait de lui revenir en pleine figure.

Un long silence embarrassant s’ensuivit, même l’aéronaute se sentait à son tour mal à l’aise.

« N’est-ce pas amusant que je l’ai trouvé collé à ma chaussure ? N’est-ce pas de la chance ? », Demanda finalement Gilbert en riant, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère.

Comment pouvait-il encore la torturer ainsi, il n’avait même pas conscience de ce qu’avait pu représenter cette fleur pour elle. Pour lui, c’était juste amusant.

Alors sans réfléchir, elle prit le brin de muguet de la main du jeune homme et le jeta par-dessus bord. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

« Anne ?! Pour-pourquoi ?! », S’écria-t-il abasourdi.

Anne se mordillait les lèvres, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, « Je…Je détestais cette fleur ! »

« Toi détester une fleur ? Comment- »

Elle l’interrompit, « Ce-ce n’était pas vraiment la fleur que je détestais, mais ce qu’elle représentait. »

Gilbert était toujours aussi confus, il se sentait si déçu du geste de la jeune fille.

« Elle ne m’a jamais porté chance, c’était tout l’inverse. », ajouta-t-elle.

« Certes…Mais je- »

« Mais quoi… Gilbert ? Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire. Cette fleur ne représentait rien d’autre après tout. »

Le jeune brun ne sut quoi rétorquer, alors il resta ainsi silencieux le restant du voyage. Anne était partie à l’opposé de la nacelle, l’ambiance n’était plus aussi enjouée qu’au début. Quelques temps plus tard, la montgolfière redescendit, et quand ils atterrirent sur la terre ferme, c’est comme-ci les deux adolescents revenaient à la réalité. Anne s’empressa de descendre la première, Gilbert la suivit de très près.

La jeune fille se retourna une dernière fois, pour remercier ce dernier en faisant simplement un signe de la tête. Les deux amis n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour voir que quelque chose s’était brisé entre eux. Si la rouquine savait très bien pourquoi, il en était tout autre pour le jeune homme.

Un moment plus tard, Anne était à la recherche des Cuthbert, elle les aperçut assez rapidement. Elle se mit à courir vers eux.

« Oh Anne ! Où vas-tu comme ça en courant encore ! On commençait à se faire du souci ! », S’exclama Marilla qui se tenait à côté de Matthew devant l’entrée de la foire.

« Je…J’étais… Je suis montée dans la montgolfière ! »

« Co-comment ça ?! Toute seule ?! »

« Oh non, c’est Gilbert il m’a invité à me joindre à lui. »

Le frère et la sœur s’échangèrent des regards plein de sous-entendu.

« Avez-vous au moins réussi là où j’ai échoué ? », demanda Anne comme pour changer de sujet de discussion, même si elle se souciait réellement de connaître la réponse.

Marilla montra son ruban rouge qui signifiait que cela avait été un franc succès pour ses feuilletés aux prunes, « Les juges ont encore essayé d’obtenir ma recette. », déclara-t-elle en souriant plutôt fière.

Quant à Matthew, il brandit devant les yeux de la jeune fille son ruban où il était écrit _« Le plus insolite »._

Ce qui fit rire la rouquine amèrement, « Le plus insolite. C’est dans cette catégorie que j’aurais dû concourir. J’aurais gagné.»

Matthew s’approcha alors de celle-ci pour lui donner le ruban, tout en commentant, « C’est une marque d’honneur. »

La femme au chignon ne put s’empêcher de déclarer en voyant la mine un peu défaite de cette dernière, « Souris, Anne. Ton gâteau était une œuvre d’art. Et Mary bénie soit-elle aurait ri. »

À cette remarque, Anne ne put s’empêcher de penser à Gilbert, qui avait eu les mêmes mots réconfortants. Peut-être bien qu’ils n’étaient faits que pour être amis, il avait été le meilleur des amis pour elle aujourd’hui… Mais ensuite…

« D’ailleurs, j’aimerais savoir une chose. », ajouta Marilla sérieuse, « Comment as-tu fait pour mettre du liniment dans le gâteau ? »

« Je n’ai fait que suivre la recette… », Répondit innocemment la jeune rousse.

La vieille femme était encore plus confuse, « Quelle saveur as-tu utilisée ? »

« De la vanille. Mais, j’avais cassé la bouteille. J’ai dû utiliser celle de rechange dans le garde-manger. »

Marilla réalisa alors avec stupeur, « Mon Dieu. C’est de ma faute. J’ai cassé la bouteille de liniment il y a longtemps, et j’ai versé ce qui restait dans une bouteille de vanille vide. »

Anne se mit à rire, elle ressentait un immense soulagement, finalement elle n’était pas incapable comme elle le pensait, elle s’exclama, « Et je n’ai rien senti parce que j’avais un rhume ! »

« Tu n’as pas de chance, Anne. Cela ne fait aucun doute. »

« Je ne suis pas malchanceuse… », Puis elle brandit le ruban de Matthew, « Je suis juste insolite. », Les deux femmes se mirent ensuite à rire aux éclats.

La famille fit alors un dernier tour à la foire durant l’après midi, Anne avait oublié qu’elle avait voulu rentrer à Green Gables à un moment, bien que mouvementée, la balade dans les airs lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle était à présent prête à affronter la soirée dansante et qui sait peut-être s’amuser.


End file.
